


Проклятие

by JJeyWill



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, M/M, Mystery, Supernatural Elements
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-02 16:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16790842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJeyWill/pseuds/JJeyWill
Summary: Пятнышко было совсем небольшое, но странной формы. Этим оно и привлекло внимание Ушиджимы. Как будто кружок, обросший извивающимися лучами-щупальцами, похожий на отталкивающее изображение солнца. И Ушиджима не помнил, чтобы видел его раньше у Тендо на лопатке. Татуировка?





	Проклятие

Пятнышко было совсем небольшое, но странной формы. Этим оно и привлекло внимание Ушиджимы. Как будто кружок, обросший извивающимися лучами-щупальцами, похожий на отталкивающее изображение солнца. И Ушиджима не помнил, чтобы видел его раньше у Тендо на лопатке. Татуировка?

— Что это? — спросил он, указывая на пятно пальцем. 

— Хмм? — Тендо извернулся, пытаясь осмотреть свою спину, не преуспел и, бросив футболку, которую собирался надеть, подошёл к зеркалу и глянул в него через плечо. Брови Тендо чуть нахмурились. — О! Удивлён, что ты заметил, Вакатоши-кун, это же… То есть, не знал, что ты так интересуешься здоровьем чужой кожи. Это всего лишь мелкое раздражение, не обращай внимания!

Но что-то в его тоне и взгляде, который был направлен в зеркало, казалось неправильным, Ушиджима чувствовал это. Однако давить не стал: если Тендо захочет, то сам расскажет. Это всё же было личное. Тендо, меж тем, уже болтал о своих планах на предстоящий выходной, и выглядел почти совсем нормально.

Что точно не было нормально, так это то, что Тендо начал прятать спину. Переодевался после тренировок всегда очень быстро и отвернувшись спиной к стене. Можно было бы предположить, что Тендо стесняется, но Ушиджиме всегда казалось, что Тендо скорее из тех людей, кто наоборот станет выставляться на всеобщее обозрение, если нашёл что-то необычное, пусть даже это и болячка странной формы. В представлении Ушиджимы Тендо уже показывал бы пятно как минимум Гошики и просил заснять на память. Вот только Тендо делал наоборот — и это было странно. Такое его поведение против воли настораживало, и Ушиджима то и дело посматривал краем глаза, когда Тендо оказывался раздетым.

Где-то через неделю Тендо в раздевалке заболтался, не сразу развернулся спиной к стене, и Ушиджима заметил, что пятно стало больше. Значительно больше. Уже сантиметров десять в диаметре, против прежнего размера с монетку, неприятно-багровое, с разветвившимися извивами щупалец оно больше не выглядело как нечто незначительное. А ещё Ушиджима замечал, как Тендо в последнее время то и дело потирает лопатку. 

— Я думаю, тебе стоит показаться врачу, — сказал Ушиджима, как только они с Тендо остались наедине. — Не понимаю, почему ты до сих пор этого не сделал. 

— О чём ты, Вакатоши-кун? — состроил удивлённую мину Тендо, но Ушиджима видел по глазам, что он всё понимает. 

— Твоё пятно. Раздражение. Оно выросло и, судя по всему, стало болеть. Это может быть опасно. Тебе нужно к врачу.

Тендо посмотрел на него искоса сквозь прищур. 

— Ты, разумеется, как всегда прав, Вакатоши-кун, — сказал он. — Я обязательно схожу к врачу, не переживай так.

И Тендо перевёл разговор на то, чем собирался занять вечер. Ушиджима слушал, отвечая в основном односложно. Это пятно и отношение к нему Тендо его беспокоили. Что-то здесь было не так. Любой здравомыслящий человек на месте Тендо давно пошёл бы к врачу, испугавшись неведомой заразы. Разумеется, есть те, кто стал бы прятать голову в песок до последнего, но Тендо-то к ним точно не относился. Тендо не трус, это не в его характере. И тем не менее, он совершенно явно игнорировал и отмахивался от проблемы. Если только… если только он не знал точно, что это такое, и просто не хотел распространяться. В таком случае оставалось лишь отступить. До тех пор, пока проблема касалась исключительно самого Тендо, Ушиджима права вмешиваться не имел. Но почему-то очень тянуло. Возможно, от того, что Тендо для Ушиджимы был ближе всего к понятию друга. И, пожалуй, Ушиджима действительно за него волновался.

Тендо был странным. Спроси любого — и тот согласился бы, что Тендо не совсем обычный парень. И внешностью, и манерами, и даже ходом мыслей — всем он заметно отличался от окружающих. Большинство людей это напрягало, и они, даже уважая таланты Тендо, старались держать с ним дистанцию. В целом Ушиджима мог это понять, хотя в нём самом общение с Тендо совершенно не вызывало дискомфорта. Возможно, потому что Ушиджиму тоже, бывало, называли странным, пусть он и слабо понимал, чем такое заслужил. 

Иногда казалось, что Тендо вообще не от мира сего, и с появлением пятна у него на спине это ощущение усилилось. Потому что Тендо даже по своим меркам вёл себя странно. Стал куда-то пропадать вечерами, иногда замирал, глядя в одну точку, и всё чаще хватался за лопатку. А однажды утром Ушиджима застал его за рассматриванием своей спины в зеркале. Пятно ещё больше разрослось, заняв собой уже всю левую лопатку. Тендо стоял возле зеркала, вывернув голову почти под неестественным углом, заведя руку за спину щупал края пятна и болезненно морщился. Глядя на это всё Ушиджима не выдержал. 

— Тендо. Объясни мне, пожалуйста, что это такое. Только нормально, а не опять отговоркой.

Тендо посмотрел на него испытующе. 

— Хочешь знать правду? 

— Да. Это твоё якобы раздражение выглядит более чем серьёзно.

— А, пустяки! — отмахнулся Тендо. — Просто кто-то немного проклял меня в надежде, что я сделаю то, что ему нужно. Но не на того напал, ха! 

— Проклял? — переспросил Ушиджима. 

— Ну да. Это пятно на самом деле — проклятие. Причём достаточно сильное, чтобы его мог видеть даже обычный человек. Но ты никому не говори, Вакатоши-кун, пусть это будет нашим маленьким секретом. Тебе я доверяю, но нельзя, чтобы другие знали.

Это звучало глупо и неправдоподобно, не говоря уж о соседстве определений «немного» и «достаточно сильное». 

— Проклятий не существует, — сказал Ушиджима. 

— Хотел бы я, чтобы это было правдой, — криво усмехнулся Тендо.

Ушиджима помолчал. 

— Тендо, ты ведь понимаешь, что это надо лечить? — сказал он со всей возможной убедительностью и пристально посмотрел на Тендо. — Само оно вряд ли пройдёт. 

— Ну, кто знает, Вакатоши. Я ещё вполне могу оказаться сильнее этой штуки.

Ушиджима чувствовал бессилие, изумление и раздражение. Тендо упорствовал, не желая признавать очевидного, и Ушиджима не знал, что с этим делать. Не мог же он, в самом деле, притащить Тендо к врачу насильно? А ещё, кажется, Тендо ему не доверял, раз не хотел говорить правду. От этого было больно.

Ушиджима резко встал: 

— Я пойду на пробежку.

Тендо кивнул с беспечной улыбкой, и Ушиджима с трудом удержался от того, чтобы хлопнуть дверью.

Внутри крутилось гадкое и колючее беспокойство, и никак не получалось с ним справиться. Ушиджима вновь и вновь возвращался мыслями к Тендо, пытался подобрать нужные, правильные слова, которые убедили бы его в правоте Ушиджимы, но каждый раз понимал, что Тендо, скорее всего, просто вновь отмахнется.

Какое-то тонкое и очень холодное чувство скреблось под рёбрами, с каждым днём всё сильнее. Чувство, весьма похожее на страх.

Ушиджиме следовало бы вмешаться раньше, ещё когда он заметил, что Тендо в этот день себя плохо чувствовал. Нужно было не пустить его на тренировку, поговорить с тренером. Или хотя бы стараться держаться рядом. А так он лишь успел обернуться на шум, чтобы увидеть, что Тендо лежит на полу, а через сетку на него растерянно смотрит Гошики. Вставать Тендо не спешил, и к нему, бросив мяч, обеспокоенно подошёл и присел рядом Реон. У Ушиджимы похолодело внутри, и он пересёк площадку в несколько быстрых шагов. 

— …Да ничего страшного, — говорил Тендо слабым голосом, отмахиваясь от помощи. — Поскользнулся, с кем не бывает. Сейчас минутку отдохну, и снова в строй. 

— Ноги целы? — Реон потянулся проверить, но Тендо недовольно дёрнул коленом. 

— Целее не бывает, можно обойтись без ощупывания. 

К этому моменту вокруг собралась уже почти вся команда. Лежащий на полу в окружении людей Тендо смотрелся диковато и — страшно. А ещё Ушиджима заметил спереди в вырезе его футболки край багрового луча, и с трудом подавил дрожь. Это что, получалось, пятно-проклятие разрослось уже настолько?! 

— Семи, — сказал Ушиджима, — передай Вашиджо-сенсею, что Тендо сегодня больше играть не будет, он заболел. Реон, помоги мне отвести его в медпункт.

Тендо протестовал бурно, но неубедительно, потому что ноги его практически не держали. Ушиджима с Реоном подхватили его с двух сторон и так довели до медпункта. Правда, чем ближе они подходили, тем лучше, казалось, становилось Тендо, и под конец он шёл практически без поддержки. 

— Совершенно не надо мне туда, — сказал Тендо, когда они дошли до двери. — Я же говорю: лягу в свою постельку, отосплюсь, и всё будет тип-топ. Но ради тебя, Вакатоши, — он картинно вздохнул. — так уж и быть, схожу. Чтобы ты не переживал.

Реон посматривал на Тендо несколько недоуменно, но, кажется, даже немного успокоился, увидев, что тому вроде бы полегчало. Сам Ушиджима испытывал смешанные чувства. Странно было не верить тому, что видишь, и если Тендо стало лучше, то, возможно, Ушиджима зря развёл настолько сильное беспокойство. Но что-то внутри не давало так легко поверить, что ситуация наладилась, поэтому Ушиджима не отступал от Тендо ни на шаг и не отпускал его локтя. В любом случае непонятное пятно давно стоило показать врачу, и теперь Тендо уже было не отвертеться.

Реон в медпункт заходить не стал, Ушиджима же зашёл внутрь вместе с Тендо. Тот неуклюже шлёпнулся на ближайшую кушетку и безропотно позволил медсестре себя осмотреть, даже без колебаний стянул футболку, чтобы можно было прослушать сердце и лёгкие. Когда он сделал это, Ушиджиме на несколько секунд стало нехорошо. Щупальца проклятия, как оказалось, охватывали уже весь торс Тендо, змеились по груди и животу, переплетались друг с другом. Меж тем, медсестра словно ничего необычного не замечала: спокойно прослушала Тендо с груди и со спины, после чего велела одеваться. 

— Погодите, — произнёс Ушиджима. — Что насчёт пятна? 

— Какого пятна? — медсестра смотрела непонимающе. 

— Этого, — Ушиджима шагнул ближе и указал рукой. — Разве вы не видите?

Медсестра послушно посмотрела на Тендо ещё раз, даже прищурилась, будто силясь рассмотреть что-то малозаметное, а вовсе не этот багровый ужас, и пожала плечами. 

— Не вижу никаких пятен.

Ушиджима приоткрыл рот, да так и остался. Посмотрел на Тендо в поисках поддержки, но у того лицо было совершенно безмятежное, разве что немного осунувшееся. Только глаза смотрели странно напряжённо.

Медсестра сказала о перенапряжении и подозрении на грипп (Тендо покашливал), прописала покой и пару лекарств, которые выдала из своей аптечки, после чего отпустила их восвояси. Дожидавшийся их Реон диагнозом в пересказе Тендо полностью удовлетворился и, убедившись, что его помощь не нужна, пошёл обратно в зал. Так и не пришедший в себя до конца Ушиджима пошёл вместе с Тендо к их комнате. Он пытался и не мог найти рациональное объяснение произошедшему, но единственной версией было то, что он попросту сошёл с ума и галлюцинирует.

До их комнаты Тендо дошёл сам, без всякой помощи, но стоило им войти и закрыть дверь, как он пошатнулся и упал бы, не успей Ушиджима его подхватить. 

— Тендо? Что с тобой?! — теперь страх был острым и резал, словно бритва. 

— Вакатоши-Вакатоши, ну что же ты? — Тендо обмяк в его руках и говорил так тихо, что приходилось к нему наклоняться, чтобы расслышать. — Я же просил никому не говорить. Мне пришлось потратить столько сил для отвода глаз… 

— Отвода глаз?

Но Тендо не ответил. Не зная, что ещё можно сделать, Ушиджима донёс его до кровати и уложил, накрыл одеялом. Похоже было, что Тендо уснул. Ушиджима решил в зал не возвращаться, всё равно до конца вечерней тренировки оставалось около получаса, и проследить за Тендо было важнее. С тренером потом можно будет объясниться.

Тендо спал, до подбородка укрытый одеялом. Дыхание его было тяжёлым. Ушиджима пару раз подходил и трогал его лоб: тот был влажный и ненормально холодный, так что вряд ли у Тендо был жар. Ушиджима разрывался между желанием снова обратиться к медсестре и опасениями, что Тендо тогда опять примется «отводить глаза» и истратит на это все остатки своих сил. Похоже, он серьёзно не хотел, чтобы о проклятии знал кто-то кроме них двоих. И это значило, что оно — настоящее. Что непонятные, мистические вещи и правда существуют в этом мире. Такое с трудом укладывалось в голове.

Ушиджима выключил основной свет, чтобы тот не мешал Тендо спать, и включил лампу у себя на столе, направил в сторону. Попытался сесть за учебники, но в голове не задерживалось ни единой строчки. Тогда Ушиджима быстро сходил в душ, переоделся и просто принялся ждать, сам не зная чего.

Тендо проснулся за час до полуночи, приоткрыл глаза, и Ушиджиме почудилось, будто белки его слабо светятся желтоватым светом. 

— Неугомонный Вакатоши-кун, — хрипло сказал он. — Не отступишь, пока не решишь проблему? 

— Не отступлю, — Ушиджима сел на край его кровати. — Ты мой друг.

— Тогда мне повезло, — улыбнулся Тендо.

— Как можно это остановить? — спросил Ушиджима. 

— О, очень просто! — Тендо фыркнул и закашлялся. — Нужно всего лишь пойти в одно место и хорошенько вломить кое-кому, кто слишком много о себе возомнил. Но для этого нужен кто-нибудь сильный. 

— Я сильный, — нахмурился Ушиджима.

Тендо посмотрел на него почти с нежностью. 

— Но ты человек, Вакатоши-кун.

— Как и ты.

Тендо оставил эту реплику без ответа, хотя прозвучала она почти как вопрос. Ушиджима смотрел на мягкое, едва уловимое мерцание его глаз в щёлочках между ресниц, и никак не мог понять, действительно он это видит, или же ему кажется? Волоски на загривке встали дыбом.

Что, если не кажется? Ушиджима уже принял объяснение про проклятие после случая с медсестрой, потому что либо это, либо пришлось бы признать себя неадекватным, а в себе Ушиджима был уверен. Как и в том, что Тендо не стал бы разыгрывать перед ним такой спектакль, столь зло над ним шутить.

Но готов ли он принять то, что Тендо, возможно, не человек?

— Должен быть способ тебе помочь, — упрямо повторил Ушиджима, решив отложить выяснение природы Тендо на потом. Сейчас были дела поважнее.

Ушиджима не мог просто взять и сдаться, не тогда, когда Тендо, возможно, умирал. Да и в принципе сдаваться было ему не свойственно.

Тендо долго молчал. Так долго, что Ушиджима успел подумать, что он заснул или, того хуже, потерял сознание.

— Пожалуй, есть один способ, Вакатоши-кун, — наконец произнёс Тендо. — Но не думаю… 

И снова замолчал.

— Какой? — настойчиво переспросил Ушиджима, так и не дождавшись продолжения. 

Тендо вздохнул и кашлянул ещё раз.

— Нужно немного крови и немного искреннего чувства, отданных добровольно, — сказал он.

Ушиджима кивнул. Предложенный метод соответствовал проблеме. 

— Как мне это сделать?

Тендо тихо рассмеялся: 

— Вот так просто? И никаких колебаний? 

— Я хочу тебе помочь. 

— И совсем не страшно? Проклятье, кровь, непонятные ритуалы, жуткая новая сторона соседа по комнате?

Ушиджима подумал. 

— Нет. Я верю тебе. 

— Ты невероятный, Вакатоши.

Сам Ушиджима не видел ничего невероятного в том, чтобы отдать толику крови за друга. Правда, было непонятно, что там с чувством, но он надеялся, что Тендо ему пояснит и направит. Сейчас же главное было — не терять больше времени. Ушиджима встал с кровати и подошёл к столу, выдвинул ящик и стал в нём рыться. 

— Что ты ищешь? — с любопытством спросил Тендо. 

— Нож. Нужно будет как-то пустить мне кровь. 

— О ужас, Вакатоши, прекрати немедленно! — Тендо даже приподнялся на постели. — Что за варварство ты себе напридумывал? Как будто я у тебя литр собираюсь сцедить.

Ушиджима остановился. 

— Но как тогда?

Тендо опустился обратно на подушку. 

— Иди сюда, — он слабо шевельнул рукой под одеялом. Ушиджима подошёл. — Ложись. Ко мне, под одеяло: вместе теплее будет.

Ушиджима помедлил пару секунд, затем стянул кофту, оставшись в одной футболке и тонких штанах, сбросил тапки и забрался к Тендо в постель.

Тендо показался совсем ледяным на ощупь, так что хотелось вздрогнуть и отстраниться, но Ушиджима вместо этого осторожно притянул его к себе и обнял, прижимаясь плотнее. 

— Ммм, ты просто как огромная грелка, Вакатоши-кун, — простонал Тендо и замер, явно наслаждаясь теплом.

Ушиджима чувствовал, как Тендо дрожал: в основном мелко, но иногда дёргался сильнее, как будто от внезапной боли. 

— Ты должен взять мою кровь, — напомнил Ушиджима. 

— Да, — отозвался Тендо. — Мне нужно совсем немного, так что вовсе ни к чему полосовать себе вены, — он чуть отодвинулся, так, чтобы смотреть Ушиджиме в лицо. 

— И ты ещё говорил про чувство. Поясни, пожалуйста, что я должен сделать.

Тендо улыбнулся. 

— Об этом не думай. Тут либо есть, либо нет. Просто расслабься и доверься мне.

Тендо обхватил его лицо руками и придвинулся так, что кончики их носов теперь соприкасались. Ушиджима чувствовал его дыхание на своих губах. Больше всего было похоже на то, что Тендо собирался его поцеловать, и мысль эта заставила Ушиджиму застыть. Тендо сказал, что ему нужна кровь, но как он планировал?.. 

— Последний шанс отказаться, — прошептал Тендо прямо Ушиджиме в губы. 

— Я не отступаюсь от своих слов, — тоже почему-то шёпотом ответил Ушиджима.

И Тендо накрыл его губы своими. Сердце подскочило и забилось в два раза быстрее. Ушиджима никогда всерьёз не задумывался о поцелуях — тем более о поцелуях с парнями — и был удивлён, что это оказалось так… приятно. Даже несмотря на то, что губы у Тендо были прохладные. Ушиджима прикрыл глаза. Тендо мягко прихватил его нижнюю губу, затем верхнюю, потом снова вернулся к нижней. Ушиджима почувствовал быстрое касание языка, а затем вдруг губу пронзила резкая, но короткая боль. Тендо его укусил. По языку сразу разлился металлический привкус — это пошла кровь. О, так вот как? Ушиджима успел ещё подумать, что крови так будет совсем мало, но тут Тендо втянул его нижнюю губу в рот и слегка пососал. От этого приятного, тянущего ощущения все мысли куда-то разлетелись, и остались одни чувства. Тендо сосал кровь из губы Ушиджимы, и тому казалось, что вместе с кровью утекает ещё и тепло. Но холоднее не становилось, нет. Наоборот, Ушиджима ощутил, как у него начинают гореть щёки, лицо и шея, да всё тело. Ощущение было томительно-странным, оно звало сделать что-нибудь, пошевелиться, и с некоторым запозданием Ушиджима понял, что возбудился. Недостаточно, чтобы у него встал, но был близок к этому. Ласковое, очень интимное прикосновение Тендо просто не могло оставить равнодушным. Ушиджима сильнее сжал Тендо в объятиях, не зная, что делать и куда себя девать. Но прежде, чем терпеть эту странную, чуть болезненную ласку стало совсем невыносимо, Тендо сам его отпустил. Дышал он, как и Ушиджима, заметно учащённо и, кажется, стал немного теплее. 

— Тебе лучше? — спросил Ушиджима полминуты молчания спустя. 

— Да, — выдохнул Тендо и потянулся к нему снова.

Ушиджима приготовился ко второму заходу, но Тендо лишь трогал его губы своими — лёгкими, короткими движениями. Ушиджима приоткрыл рот, и Тендо скользнул внутрь языком, неглубоко, огладил на пробу. Ушиджима ответил, и едва не вздрогнул, когда их языки соприкоснулись. Хотелось большего, и Ушиджима сам подался вперёд, перехватывая инициативу. Кажется, это было уже не лечение, а просто поцелуй, но думать об этом Ушиджима пока не мог. Прокушенную губу саднило, Тендо всё больше теплел в его объятиях, но останавливаться не хотелось. И даже остаточный привкус крови не портил ощущения. 

Ушиджима не знал, сколько минут они целовались, а потом просто лежали, отдыхая и глядя в глаза друг другу (у Тендо они совершенно точно светились), но за это время Тендо, похоже, успел полностью прийти в себя. От холода не осталось и следа, Тендо не вздрагивал, лежал спокойно и расслабленно.

— Ты ёкай? — прямо спросил Ушиджима.

— И всё-то тебе нужно знать, Вакатоши-кун, — Тендо улыбнулся.

Это не было чётким «да», но Ушиджима счёл, что всё же это можно засчитать скорее за положительный ответ.

Ушиджима хотел пошевелиться, но внезапно понял, что очень устал. Даже не просто устал, а измотан, причём так, что не способен и руку поднять. Окатило лёгким, запоздалым испугом. Тендо, видимо, что-то прочёл в его глазах или на лице, потому что подался вперёд и потерся носом о его щёку. 

— Тшшш, не бойся, Вакатоши-кун, я тебя не съел, — сказал он. — Просто забрал часть энергии, она быстро восстановится. Извини, получилось больше, чем я думал — всё-таки неслабо меня прокляли. Но теперь всё закончилось. Спасибо тебе.

Ушиджима хотел ответить, но понял, что уже и на это сил не хватает. Тёмная пелена забытья быстро затягивала его в себя. 

— Поспи, — услышал он голос Тендо, уплывая во тьму. — Поспи, отдохни, а я буду рядом…

Кажется, Ушиджима пропустил занятия на следующий день: он не очень ориентировался во времени и происходящем. Всё как будто плыло мимо, и постоянно, непреодолимо хотелось спать. Вроде бы кто-то приходил, уходил, касался его незнакомыми руками — может быть, та же медсестра — пытался задавать вопросы. Но Ушиджима ничего не понимал, ему нужен был только сон, и он погружался в него обратно. Правда, уже не в такой беспросветно тёмный, как поначалу, а больше похожий на обычный глубокий сон после сильной усталости. Иногда казалось, что Тендо и правда рядом, как и обещал, и от этого становилось спокойнее.

Прошло ещё сколько-то времени, прежде чем к нему вернулось восприятие реальности. Шевелиться он ещё не мог, но уже различал, что происходило вокруг. Похоже, его пришли навестить, Ушиджима узнал по голосам Реона и Семи. И, конечно же, здесь был Тендо.

— Ай-яй, Вакатоши-кун! — слышался сквозь пелену слабости его голос. — Присматривал за мной и сам заболел, ну как так можно?

Тёплая сухая ладонь Тендо трогала лоб, и это было приятно. Потом говорили Семи и Реон, и Ушиджима понял по разговору, что провалялся в постели почти сутки. Тендо небрежно объяснял его состояние подхваченным вирусом и, вроде бы, ему верили. А затем наступила тишина. Видимо, все ушли. Ушиджима плавал на поверхности забытья, то и дело проваливаясь глубже. 

— Ты такой хороший, Вакатоши-кун, — раздался вдруг шёпот Тендо совсем рядом. Значит, он остался. Ушиджима почувствовал облегчение. — Отдыхай, это всё скоро пройдет. Утром будешь как огурчик. Ты ведь действительно сильный. А я пока тебя погрею, — Ушиджима ощутил дуновение воздуха, когда Тендо приподнял одеяло, чтобы забраться к нему в постель. — Верну, так сказать, услугу.

Тендо прижался сбоку, обнял своими длинными руками, засопел в ухо, и действительно почти сразу стало теплее. Ушиджима хотел сказать «спасибо», но голос всё ещё не повиновался ему. От тепла снова неудержимо клонило в сон. В объятиях Тендо было спокойно и уютно, и Ушиджиму уже совершенно не волновало, кто тот на самом деле: человек или ёкай. Тендо был тем, кто важен для него. Тем, с кем Ушиджиму нечто связывало. Нечто, возможно, большее, чем дружба. И об этом обязательно надо будет подумать, но не сейчас — потом, когда появятся силы. Последним, что Ушиджима почувствовал, прежде чем уснуть, было мягкое прикосновение губ к его щеке.


End file.
